


Simple Man

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Simple Man [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Language, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, alternate universe cop dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader has a break in one night and meets Officer Dean Winchester, the one person who might ruin everything for her…





	1. Chapter 1

You were standing outside your own small but comfy house. It was raining out and you hadn’t bothered to put on shoes, your feet water soaked but you didn’t want to be in there. It was too closed off, too confining. You needed the cool night air and the even cooler rain drenching you to calm you down.

The patrol car pulled up and parked on the other side of the street, a little off the side of the narrow road. You looked around for the millionth time in the twelve minutes you’d been out there. Maybe you should have moved to the suburbs instead. Small town was better you’d decided on. But no neighbors around made nights like this worse.

“Miss?” asked the officer, stepping out of his car with a baseball hat on, not doing much to protect him from the near downpour. At least he had a raincoat on and combat boots. You really couldn’t wait to go back inside and be warm again.

“Uh, hi,” you said, keeping your arms wrapped around yourself as he walked across the road and over your front lawn, coming into the light. He was tall and broad shoulder, a defined jaw that was covered in stubble and cautious green eyes that were taking you and the situation in all at once.

“You had a break in?” he asked, turning on his flashlight, quickly moving it out of your face when you winced. You nodded and you saw the scowl. “Is there anyone on the premises?”

“I don’t think so,” you said. He raised an eyebrow just a touch and you were starting to see a little bit of that professionalism slip away.

“Why are you standing outside in a thunderstorm then?” he asked, putting a hand on your shoulder and guiding you to your covered front porch.

“I said I don’t know, not that I was positive. Isn’t it your job to check that out?” you asked, a bit harsher than you intended. 

“Stay here,” he said, brushing past you and into your lit up house. You stood there, the water dripping off of you in long streams before he came back out a minute later. “Come inside.”

You walked in and he shut the door behind you, taking a few steps before turning around and pulling off his hat. His hair was matted down slightly but it was cute and-

“You do realize you can be arrested for calling in a fake report, right?” he asked, tilting his head at you. Was he fucking serious right now?

“I said on the phone that I came home and my back door was broken in,” you said, walking past him and pointing over to the shut door. “It was-”

“What’s your name?” he asked, spinning around and crossing his arms.

“I’m not lying it was-”

“Name,” he said with a hard face.

“Mary Johnson,” you said with ease.

“Miss Johnson, I don’t know what is going on here tonight but your home was not broken into. There is no sign of forced entry anywhere, no sign of a disturbance. I’d appreciate it if you don’t waste police time,” he said. You huffed out your chest and he pursed his lips.

“Why the fuck would I lie about that? My back door was open. I didn’t leave it like that,” you said, walking over to it. 

“First off, do not use the kind of language when speaking to me, got it? Second, I don’t know why you would lie. Do it again though and I’ll arrest you,” he said. You were about to protest when a big gust of wind came and your back door swung open on it’s own. You groaned and closed your eyes. “Buy a new lock Miss Johnson.”

“I told you I wasn’t lying,” you said, shutting the door and shoving a chair in front of it until you deal with it in the morning. The officer turned around but not in time for you to catch the end of his eye roll. “Aren’t you supposed to help people?”

“I do help people. Calling in and wasting my time without checking your own door doesn’t help anyone. This is a small town and the department is stretched thin enough. I’ll let you slide just so I don’t have to deal with the paperwork,” he said.

“Paperwork? You were going to arrest me? For what! What’s  _your_ name, I want to report you,” you said, grabbing him by the arm and spinning him around.

“I could arrest you for that,” he said, shaking you off. “False reporting on top of it sweetheart. Just forget about it and let me get on with my night.”

“I want to know your name,” you said, crossing your arms as you glared up at him, catching his smirk. Soaking wet in pajamas, so much smaller than him and he already thought you were an idiot…you weren’t intimidating him in the slightest.

“Officer Dean Winchester. If you’d like to file a complaint, you can call the station and speak with the chief,” he said, smiling cockily.

“I think I will,” you said. “How’s right now sound?” You grabbed your cellphone as Dean waved for you to go ahead, watching you without a care in the world.

“New Haven police department, how can I help you?” said a tired voice on the other end.

“I’d like to speak to your chief to file a complaint about one of your officers,” you said, giving Dean a short smile. 

“One moment,” said the other end before you heard you’d been put on hold. You smiled wide as you heard Dean’s phone ring, probably getting a call that he was in deep shit.

“Hello?…Yeah go ahead,” said Dean. You heard the hold music click off just as Dean gave you a wicked smile. “New Haven Acting Police Chief Officer Dean Winchester, how can I be of service to you tonight?”

“You shit,” you said, hanging up the phone and tossing it aside, trying to keep calm.

“When I said stretched thin, I meant stretched thin,” said Dean, putting away his phone. “Unless it’s a real emergency, don’t contact us again.”

“Are you telling me there’s only two cops in this  _whole town_?” you asked.

“You new here or something?” he asked, looking over you shoulder to see a few unpacked boxes. “We’re tiny, get used to it or leave.”

“Great idea. Get out of my house, Officer Winchester,” you said, opening the front door.

“Best thing you’ve said all night,” said Dean, slipping past before stopping on your front porch. “Miss Johnson?”

“What,” you said, ready to slam the door in his face.

“You still lied to me. If you’re trouble, we’re going to have big problems,” he said. You titled your head as he squinted down at you. “Your name is not Mary Johnson. Once again, I’m letting it slide tonight. If I ever have to come back, I’m getting the truth one way or the other.”

“Don’t count on it,” you said, shutting the door and locking up before he could respond. You shut off the front lights, hearing him stumble a bit down the step and curse, making you smile.

Until you felt shitty two seconds later. He was just doing his job and you had to be an asshole. Maybe you’d overreacted to the back door but you had perfect reason to. Maybe he knew Mary Johnson wasn’t your real name. But you had a feeling he’d keep that to himself. 

“Please don’t dig,” you said. “I’ll send your annoying ass a fruit basket or some shit if you just leave it alone.”

Then again, he hadn’t been on his best behavior either. Whatever, you’d just forget about tonight, put new locks on in the morning and go about your business. Except your woods floors were covered in mud from his boots. 

“Screw the basket, you did that on purpose,” you said, walking down the hall to grab some towels and cleaner.

It took a while to clean it up as you realized he really had walked around and checked all the doors and windows. You stripped and threw the laundry in, hopping into a hot shower to warm up and into another pair of dry clothes. It was late, nearly one in the morning now and all you wanted to do was climb in bed.

But you did one more check of the windows, shoving the chair in front of the flimsy back door better before dragging one into your bedroom and closing up for the night. You shoved the chair there just in case and got under the sheets, staring up at the dark ceiling. You tried to make your mind go blank, the storm outside, normally a sound you loved at night, making you tense.

“Crap. I have to make sure he really doesn’t ruin everything,” you said sitting up in bed, grabbing your phone and calling the station again.

“New Haven police department, how can I help you?” said a different voice. 

“Um, is this Officer Winchester?” you asked. His groan was loud and you couldn’t help but wince.

“You better have a real problem or I swear I will drive back over there and-”

“You aren’t going to say anything are you?” you asked. “About…you know.”

“I frankly don’t give a shit about you and why you’re lying,” he said. You gulped and heard him pause. “As long as you don’t cause any trouble like I said, I won’t bother you. We only do that to criminals. Unless you’re one of those.”

“Not one of those,” you said, your face flush. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have called.”

“Goodnight Miss-” he said before you whimpered, the storm outside throwing what sounded like a branch against your window. “Miss?”

“J-Just the storm,” you said. “I’m fine.”

“If you’re under duress just say I’m fine again,” he said carefully. You rolled your eyes.

“Goodnight Officer Winchester,” you said, hearing his hesitation on the other line. “Oh my…I really am okay. Goodnight.”

You were lying in bed, calmer now as the storm had begun to settle down. It’d been about ten minutes since you’d hung up and you were almost asleep when you heard pounding on your front door.

“Who the fuck…” you said, grabbing the bat from your closet and walking out to your front room, spotting the patrol car in front of your house again. “Winchester.” You opened the door and saw Dean with his hand hovering over his gun. “What are you doing here?”

“Would you like me to step inside?” he asked and you growled, dragging him in and shutting the door.

“Dude, I was this close to falling asleep,” you said. Dean actually took a step back as he shook his head.

“You said you were fine. I thought someone was here,” he said. You rolled your eyes and he shot back one in response. “Obviously you’re just begging to be taken down to the station.”

“ _I said okay, not fine_ ,” you said. “What, did you miss the day at school where they taught you not to be an idiot?”

“Oh sweetheart, you’re testing me,” he said. “You are this close-”

“I didn’t know being scared of a fucking noise was against the law,” you said. Dean paused and took a deep breath.

“Get a big dog if you’re afraid to be alone,” he said. “I’m not your private bodyguard.”

“Dean, how about you leave and we’ll call it a night,” you said, pointing at the door. He turned around and put a hand on the door.

“Name,” he said, looking over his shoulder. “I told you the next time I came back here I wanted the truth.”

“It’s none of your damn business,” you said, Dean taking a step further inside. 

“A name or I’ll start investigating you on my own. Not much to do around here. Most of our residents aren’t as needy as you,” said Dean.

“A name and you go. You don’t do anything, no investigations, nothing,” you said. 

“Are you a criminal?” asked Dean, not moving at all. 

“Do you think I am?” you asked, catching his surprise. 

“A scared liar? Yes. A criminal? They probably don’t call the cops because their back door was open. I won’t look. I just want you to be honest with me for once,” said Dean.

“Y/N,” you said. Dean waited for more but you shook your head. “That’s all you’re getting.”

“Well Y/N, I hope you get a good night’s sleep because I officially went off shift three minutes ago,” he said, pulling out his small notepad and jotting something down before slapping it in your hand. He left without another word and you locked up, hearing him pull away as you looked at the sheet.

_My cell. Don’t call unless it’s life or death - DW_

You put the number written down on the paper in your phone. He was still a condescending dick. But he was a cop and he could help if it ever came to it.

You really hoped you’d never have to call that number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds out she isn’t the only one in town that Officer Winchester rubs the wrong way…

“Hi,” you said, tapping the teenage boy who looked a little too young to be working on the shoulder. “Can you tell me where the door locks are?”

“Sure thing,” he said, walking you towards the end of the fourth aisle. “Are you new in town?”

“Uh, is it that obvious?” you asked, grabbing a few of them for the doors in your house and tossing them in your basket. The kid smiled like you should have known better.

“New Haven has only 300 people miss. We notice when someone new moves in,” he said. “Is there anything else I can help with? I mow lawns for ten bucks a week if you’re interested.”

“Stop harassing the customers,” said the owner behind the counter, wearing the same matching blue apron as the boy. 

“How about we call it 15 and you don’t come over at the crack of dawn?” you said with a smile. 

“You got it Miss…”

“Johnson. Y/N Johnson,” you said. “I’m at-”

“The old Millers place. Thank you!” he said excitedly as the owner waved him off.

“Nice kid,” you said, the owner giving you a smile.

“He’s saving up for college. My son actually. I appreciate you giving in to his sales pitch,” he said, scanning your few items quickly.

“The yard’s not going to mow itself,” you said. You paid for your items and shoved them in a bag when he slipped in a flyer. “What’s this?”

“We’re having a town get together tonight at the school gymnasium. It might be a nice way to meet some people if you’re interested,” he said. You didn’t move here to make friends but you couldn’t be on the outs too much.

“I’ll be there,” you said with a smile, grabbing your things before heading out the door. You popped the bag in your trunk and glanced around main street, the only street really. People weren’t kidding when they said this place was small. Most people were in shops or milling about, not like they had anywhere particular to go. You didn’t, thanks to a part time, work from home job. That was for the best and you didn’t need much to get by after all.

“Well if it isn’t New Haven’s most frequent caller,” said a voice behind you. You spun around and saw Dean in jeans and his uniform, sleeves rolled up on the warm spring day.

“Officer Winchester,” you said, nodding your head. 

“Fixing your little lock problem?” he asked with a smile that seemed softer in the daylight.

“Yeah. Don’t you ever sleep?” you asked, watching his eyebrow raise. 

“It’s almost noon. I’m out to grab some breakfast. You might call it lunch,” he said. You nodded and Dean laughed to himself. “You have no idea where anything in this town is do you?”

“Enjoy your breakfast, Dean. I’ve got errands to run so I don’t bother the ever so busy police department,” you said, pointing over to the other side of the street where the other officer in town slept on a bench.

“Keep out of trouble Y/N,” said Dean, walking past quickly. 

 

You felt like the new girl at school when you walked into the gym wearing a simple pretty blue dress. Nearly every pair of eyes was on you. Then it was gone, and someone came over to introduce themselves and then to their friends. Four hours later you’d met everyone and you meant  _everyone_ , your story coming out easier every time you told it.

Except for the one guy who didn’t want to hear it.

“Evening Miss Johnson,” said Dean, catching you in your brief moment of alone time tucked away against one of the walls. “Must be nice being the popular girl.”

“Must you always be an incessant dick?” you asked.

“Keep talking like that sweetheart and we’ll have you down in a cell by the end of the night,” he said, crossing his arms as you rolled your eyes. “So Miss Johnson, having fun lying to all these people?”

“You think I get off on this or something hot shot?” you asked. “Your detective skills could use some work.”

“Apologies for taking pity on you and allowing you the opportunity to speak a sliver of honesty tonight. It won’t happen again,” he said.

“You’re a real dickhead,” you said, loud enough that a pair of men passing by laughed.

“Two days in town and she’s already caught on to Deanie’s ways,” said one of them.

“Fucking assholes,” Dean muttered. You laughed and he brushed past you fast before turning around. “Give me your phone.”

“What?” you asked, before Dean was snatching it out of your hand. “Hey!”

“I changed my mind,” he said, tapping away on it before handing it back. “You got a problem, call the station like everyone else.”

“You deleted your number?” you said, scrolling through your contacts to find it gone. “Someone’s sensitive.”

“Someone’s a bitch,” he said, walking away and to the other side of the room.

“Wow Dean, it’s so hard to wonder why everyone around here avoids you like the plague,” you said, before striking up a conversation with some of the women around your age.

Another few hours passed and you were at home, sipping on a beer and reminding yourself to not forget about your lunch date with some people at the diner the next day. Maybe this place would be good for you.

 

“Y/N?” asked Abigail as you caught Dean giving you a harsh look on his way out of the diner, coffee to go in hand. 

“Sorry,” you said, turning your attention back to her. She caught the back of Dean and gave you a warning smile.

“Stay away from him. He’s trouble,” she said. 

“He’s not the nicest person,” you said and she smiled.

“He’s…you ever got a problem in town, call the boys,” she said, picking up your phone and typing away in it. “A few of the strapping strong young lads in town, they’ll take care of you far better than Dean Winchester ever could.”

“I mean I can see why people aren’t the biggest fans of him,” you said, intrigued that you were being encouraged to call a band of vigilantes over the proper authorities.

“You’ll do just fine in this town Y/N.”

 

“New Haven police department, how can I help you?” said Dean.

“Someone broke in this time, I swear,” you said. Dean huffed and you growled. “Protect and serve your citizens dammit.”

“ _Anything for you Miss Johnson_ ,” said Dean, hanging up the phone. You were glad to be pissed off at him, your anger keeping you from becoming afraid and soon Dean was knocking at your door. 

“Took you long enough,” you said, pulling him inside and over to your back door where one of the panes of glass was broken. “See?”

“You’re a fucking idiot,” he said, turning around and walking over to the side of the room. 

“You little-”

“Baseball on the ground,” he said, bending over and picking up the object you hadn’t noticed was there. “Kids play in the field behind your house. Someone hit a foul ball pretty good.”

“I made a mistake, you don’t have to call me names,  _Deanie_ ,” you said, ripping the ball from his grasp. 

“Wow, you’re just like every other shithead in this town,” he said. “Next time you think you have a break in, call the little band of farmhouse hicks to sort if out for you. I’m done.”

“Oh, must be nice to get paid to do nothing all day,” you said. “From what I can tell, you’re a joke around here.”

“Well the little liar is getting told lies. I wonder how that feels?” he said, spotting the paper he’d written on that you’d pulled from the trash. “You’re the joke, Y/N.”

He took it and ripped it to shreds, shoving it down your garbage disposal before clearing it out from your phone again.

“Do not contact me. Ever,” he said.

“Big bad cop. More like a scared little boy,” you said, Dean’s jaw clenching fiercely. 

“I hope you sleep real well tonight Y/N. Too bad we don’t have alarm systems out here. Wouldn’t want you to get scared all by yourself or nothing would I?” he said. The fucker just had to mess with you. “You aren’t  _scared_  are you now, Y/N?”

“Don’t speak to me ever again,” you said, shoving him towards your front door.

“Best thing I’ve ever heard all day,” he said, walking out before you could push him further. When he was gone and you were alone again you wanted the anger back. 

All you had was fear again.

 

“You okay sweetie?” asked the waitress the next day at the diner. You were sat in a booth with your laptop, trying to get some work done. You flashed your eyes open a few times and smiled.

“I didn’t sleep well. Can I get another cup of coffee?” you asked. She poured one and said she’d bring over a piece of pie for you. It was good, a yummy slice of pecan that made you wake up some but that wasn’t going to help much. You didn’t sleep at all and weren’t in the mood to do it ever again.

You started working again as you spotted Dean, looking tired himself. He sat down at the end of the counter, sipping on a cup of coffee before his face was contorting. Next thing you knew he was storming over.

“You had to take my pie too?” he asked, fuming.

“Pie?” you asked, looking up at him.

“You look like shit,” he said, his face hard set.

“Well you don’t give one. Take the stupid pie, I don’t give a fuck,” you said, sliding over the majority of the slice you hadn’t touched. Dean took it and you watched as he went back to his seat, glancing over at you every once in a while. You were able to get a few hours of work done before you logged off, your head landing on your arm and you were out in an instant.

“Wake up,” said Dean, shoving on your arm. You groaned as you flashed your eyes open. “You can’t sleep in here. Go home, Y/N.”

“I thought I had the pleasure of never having to speak to you ever again. Can’t even do that right can you?” you said, sitting upright and throwing down some money. You shoved your computer in your bag and started walking out, Dean right on your heels. “Some space, please?”

“I’m driving you home,” he said, no question about it. You popped a hip and he scowled. “You’ll pass out behind the wheel. Now come on. You can pick up your car in town later. It’s not that far a walk.”

“Has anyone ever told you what a joy to humanity you are Dean?” you said, his hand on your back guiding you over to his car.

“Really, I thought I was a pain in the ass. Glad to know you’re warming up to me,” said Dean, rolling his eyes. He opened the back door and you scoffed. “What?”

“I’m not sitting back there. Criminals sit back there,” you said. 

“Liars aren’t allowed in front,” he said, pointing at the back. “Get in.”

“Shotgun,” you said, walking to the passenger side and opening the door. You could practically hear Dean’s growl from inside the car. He slammed the back door and climbed in front, driving off without a word.

“Why are you so fucking exhausted anyway?” he said. You shrugged and looked out the window. “I’m talking to you.”

“Oh, I don’t know Dean. Maybe someone had to come over yesterday and remind me how shitty my situation is if anything ever went bad for me out there by myself. Maybe I was told that the police wouldn’t come and help me. Maybe that had something to do with me spending every second last night terrified,” you said, shooting daggers into him. He was silent until you pulled into your drive way and you flew out of the car.

“Y/N,” said Dean, stepping out as you got to your front door. “Y/N, I-”

You were inside before he said another word and even when he knocked you didn’t answer. Eventually you heard him back out and drive off. You decided you could finally sleep, getting in a few hour long nap before you woke in the early afternoon to the sound of your lawn being mowed.

“Well, it’s not dawn,” you groaned, sitting up to grab some coffee. You watched the kid do a decent job for a minute before you settled on a few chores, a knock coming to your door about half an hour later.

“Hi Miss Johnson. Do you mind if I have a glass of water?” he asked. You grabbed him one and came back with his money. “Thanks Miss Johnson.”

“Go enjoy the rest of your Saturday,” you said, watching him hop off the porch, leaving a few grass clippings behind. Your eyes wandered to the sheet of paper that was on the step. You grabbed it and took it inside, recognizing the handwriting.

_Sorry for scaring you. Even if we don’t like each other, if you call, I will help you. It’s my job. -DW_

“I will never ask for your help ever again Dean Winchester.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Dean might finally be starting to get along?…

“Ouch,” you said, lying on your back in the middle of the pharmacy.

“You got all kinds of issues don’t you?” said Dean, holding out a hand for you.

“Thanks for pile driving me into the ground. As if I didn’t already feel bad enough,” you said, brushing his hand aside and standing, your prescription in hand.

“Better to use condoms than just birth control around these parts. Lord knows how many diseases these good ole’ boys have,” said Dean.

“Check with the pharmacist, maybe they have something for you being a massive dickhead,” you said, rubbing your eyes. Dean was still there, looking you over. “It’s to help me sleep, okay?”

“You’re still-”

“I’ve had problems for a long time Dean. Nothing you did,” you said. “Can I please just go one day without feeling like crap because of you?”

“Can you go one day without overreacting to the tiniest shit?” he said, walking down the aisle. You grumbled but left it at that, ignoring Dean when he got in line behind you to pay for his allergy medicine. You wanted to get away from him as fast as possible, trying to cross the street and instead getting a fast yank backwards to the ground.

“Are you insane!” Dean shouted at you as you heard a few horns blare. “Why the fuck are walking straight into traffic!”

You snapped out of your haze to realize you hadn’t looked, hadn’t ever seen the cars going both ways, one of them surely would have hit you. 

“S-Sorry,” you said, unable to keep the shake out of you. Dean helped you up and brushed off the dirt over the scrape on your arm.

“Stay here and don’t move,” he said. You were tired and did as told, wanting to just go home and pass out in a half-sleep on your couch. You didn’t like your bed anymore, too many blankets in the way. “Come here,” he said a few minutes later, another bag in his hand as he sat you down on the nearby bench.

You watched him clean up your bleeding wound, wincing from the burn of the alcohol, feeling a bit of relief from the gauze and bandage he wrapped around it. He shoved everything back in the bag and handed it over to you.

“Clean that again tomorrow and put on a fresh bandage in a few hours,” he said, breathing hard. “Can you drive yourself home or not?”

“I walked today,” you said, standing up and take a few steps away before you were wincing, your body recognizing the ache from not one but two fast and hard falls.

“I’ll drive you before I have to charge someone with manslaughter for running your ass over,” said Dean, turning you around and guiding you to his car. You muttered how stupid he was the whole way home, getting louder with your protests when he helped you to the door and then inside.

“You can go now,” you said, dropping your medicine on your kitchen counter. You didn’t hear him leave and spun around. “I said…”

He was looking at your couch, the lone pillow and messy blanket covering it. 

“Boyfriend fuck up or something?” he said.

“It’s mine, no stupid men in my life apart from you,” you said. Dean looked pissed but kept it under control.

“Why do you not sleep in your bed like a normal person?” he asked. You crossed your arms and grabbed a beer from the fridge, hopping up on your counter.

“I like sleeping on the couch,” you said, Dean smiling as though that were funny.

“Liar,” he said, looking around. “No more break ins?”

“Just an annoying prick in my family room,” you said, fluttering your eyes for a moment.

“Listen, I’m going to say something that’ll probably piss you off and then we’ll fight again and blah blah but hear me out,” he said. 

“Go for it buddy,” you said, downing your drink fast. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I can…stay while you get some sleep…if you want,” he said. The words were barely out of his mouth before you were laughing.

“Oh, I haven’t laughed like that in forever,” you said, hopping down. “You really think I’m going to let you stay in my house while I sleep?”

“You’re scared of being in this house alone. You’re scared of something. It’s my job to help people,” he said. You patted him on the arm and felt the muscle there.

“Thanks but no thanks Deanie,” you said. “I’m perfectly fine on my own.”

“Right,” he said through gritted teeth. You raised an eyebrow and he relented. “I don’t like that name.”

“Get picked on in school little Deanie Weenie?” you teased, feeling like shit the second his face soured. “Sorry.”

“I didn’t get picked on in school. Other adults can be real pieces of shit though,” he said. 

“Why does everyone in this town hate you?” you asked, Dean taking a step back, no longer comfortable with the situation.

“Tell me your story and I’ll tell you mine,” he said. You shook your head and Dean gave you a sad smile. “Get some sleep Y/N and don’t forget about those bandages.”

“Dean, can…” you started, Dean stopping in his tracks. Nope, you weren’t asking him to stay, definitely not doing that. “Can you stop pretending to be nice? We aren’t friends and never will be.”

“Fine. I’ll go back to being a dick then.”  
  


It was two in the morning when you woke up to thunder. You groaned and tried to block out the noise with your pillow, the room cold and lightening flashing every few seconds. When it was clear you weren’t going to sleep anytime soon you used the bathroom, glancing out the window on the way back to your couch.

“New Haven police depart-”

“Dean, there is a car parked outside my house,” you said. “Who-”

“Y/N, calm down. Take a breather,” he said.

“There is a car-”

“Take a breath,” he ordered. You inhaled deeply, hiding away from the window. “Good. Now answer me this, is it a car or a truck?”

“Why the fuck does that matter?” you asked. 

“Answer the question,” said Dean. “Car or truck?”

“It’s a big pick up truck, what’s that-”

“Is it a white truck with a flashing yellow light on top?” he asked. You peeked your head up and saw the light he was talking about going around, another bigger truck pulling up behind it. Someone got out and pointed to the driver in the first truck, both cars turning down the dirt road nearby.

“There was another one, they went down a road,” you said.

“Power’s out in part of town. You live near the utility station, Y/N. They’re just checking it out,” he said. You slid down the wall, staring at the door. “Y/N?”

“You think I’m a fucking moron don’t you,” you said, running a hand over your head. 

“I think I’m starting to figure out you’re this close to leaving town for good,” said Dean. You were quiet. The thought had crossed your mind. “Do you require further assistance or no?”

“No,” you said, hanging up and resting your head in your lap, holding yourself tight. “Yes.”

Ten minutes later you saw headlights scan through the window and your heart raced all over again. You shot up and looked out, seeing a car this time. A patrol car. You walked over to your front door, slipping on a rain coat and boots, trotting over and knocking on the glass to see a tired Dean inside.

“What are you doing?” you asked, Dean ignoring you for the most part. “What are-”

“You lied. I’m parked here the rest of the night. Go get some sleep, Y/N. That’s an order,” he said, putting his window back up. You gulped and looked around, Dean picking up his coffee and taking a sip. You knocked again but he wasn’t opening up.

You turned around and went back inside. You did not need a babysitter. You did not need him there. You were doing just fine on your own. You were fine and you didn’t need that asshole out there being protective.

“I need to move.”  
  


You woke up late the next morning, feeling a million times better. You stretched and smiled, sitting up and glancing outside your front window. Dean was leaning against the side of his car, reading a book it looked like, enjoying the morning sun.

“Hey,” you shouted from your front door. Dean nodded and you saw him turn to get in his car. “You want some breakfast?”

Shit, why’d you ask him that? The man had stayed outside your house all night so you felt safe but…no, there really was no way you could make him out to be a bad person for doing that.

“Who are you and what have you done to Y/N?” he teased as he walked over. “She’d have ripped my head off by now.”

“Okay, you’re guilty in all this too Deanie,” you said. He hesitated in his next step, looking over at you. Were you really going to tear a new one into each other again? “I have bacon and eggs.”

He nodded and kept walking, stepping inside and kicking off his boots. You waved him into the kitchen but he stopped mid way. 

“Can I use your bathroom?” he asked, shifting on his feet. You pointed down the hall and Dean took off, coming back a minute later looking relieved. “Thanks.”

“It’ll be done soon,” you said, working over the stove as you felt his stare on your back. He kept quiet, not saying anything as you got out plates and served up food, got drinks for the two of you and slid them in front of the spot he’d taken at the counter.

“We going to talk about last night?” he asked, shoveling a piece of bacon in mouth first.

“Nothing to talk about,” you said, standing up and eating straight from your plate, watching him watch you.

“What’s your last name, Y/N?” asked Dean. You stopped mid chew, swallowing down the large pieces of food with some effort. 

“Johnson,” you said, Dean cocking his head.

“I can only think of a few reasons why you act the way you do and you’re either a very, very clever criminal or you’re on the run,” he said.

“I’m neither Dean. You have an active imagination,” you said. Dean nodded, continuing to eat.

“I want to believe you’re good Y/N but part of me thinks you’re going to hurt me too,” he said, looking up through his lashes.

“Hurt you? How would…Dean I’m half the size of you. I couldn’t do jack shit if I wanted, which I don’t. Why would anyone want to hurt you?” you asked. Dean kept eating, wiping his hands clean with a napkin when he finished.

“Thanks for breakfast,” he said, sliding off the barstool and walking for the door.

“Hey! We weren’t done-”

“Now you know how it feels to want answers and know you won’t get any,” he said. “See ya around Y/N.”

“Why would anyone want to hurt him,” you said to yourself when he was gone. “He’s annoying and an ass but…he’s good.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes to light when reader has to call Dean for help…

“New Haven police department, how can I help you this evening, Y/N?” said Dean with a smirk in his voice.

“D-Dean, I need help. Please,” you said in a whisper, keeping your back pushed up against the bathroom door. “He found me. I’m hiding but h-he’s here.”

“I’m on my way,” said Dean, his chair scrapping in the background. “I’m gonna put you on my cell.” You heard the line switch over as you huddled in your bathroom, praying Dean would hurry and you wouldn’t be found out. “Still there?”

“Yes,” you said quietly, hearing the footsteps in the hall as something smashed.

“I’m coming, okay? Just stay hidden and I’ll find you,” said Dean, the engine gunning in the background. 

You felt your heart in your throat, trying to stay quiet, trying not to think of what happened if he got ahold of you again. You made it about three minutes, Dean talking the whole time to keep you calm when you felt the door behind you try to be opened.

“Y/N,” said the voice, too calm for how angry he was. “I’m not mad honey. I just want to take you home.”

“Don’t speak, don’t let him know you’re in there,” said Dean. You stayed silent, buying yourself a few minutes of frantic footsteps that thought maybe no one was home. “Two more minutes.”

You got one before the door behind you was shoved opened violently, pushing you out of the way and on the other side of the small room.

“Y/N. Why did you run away from me honey?” he asked, grabbing you by the ankle and dragging you out on your back. You tried to kick with your free leg but it was no use. It’d never been any use with him.

You struggled, kicking and clawing and yelling until you were halfway out your front porch, heading for what you didn’t want to know.

You heard the siren in the background and Dean’s car come into view, not even bothering to park it before he was out and running over. Dean drew his weapon  but you could feel your ex on you trying to pull you up and use you as shield for himself.

Blood was pumping in your ears as Dean shouted at him and you kicked, finally landing a blow that let you scramble away. Dean was on top of him in a second and had him down before he knew what hit him. Other sirens could be heard in the distance from the neighboring town but it was over and done with. Dean handed him off to one of the other officers a minute later before coming back inside, finding you still frozen in place.

“Trust me yet?” asked Dean, squatting down in front of you, slipping his coat off his shoulders and over yours. He held out a hand and gave you a smile, a kind one. You nodded and took the offering, getting to your feet as you saw your home, the house that wasn’t really yours, begin to be filled with swarms of people. “Time to tell the truth, Y/N.”

 

It was early morning, the sun just rising when you were sat on your front porch, the last of the officers leaving. Apart from Dean that was. He was walking outside, handing you a cup of hot coffee and running a hand over your head. He was quiet, sensing you were tired of recounting every awful thing that man ever did to you. You were quiet, understanding Dean a bit better after everything. He had his own crappy problems and still put you above them.

“You were pretty smart, ya know. Getting away how you did,” said Dean after a long while, sliding his coat back up your shoulders when it began to fall off. “Took a lot of guts to try to escape a piece of shit like that.”

“I’ve been on the run for three months. I got so tired of running. I got lazy and he found me,” you said, Dean taking a seat beside you on the porch swing.

“I understand your extreme distrust for police officers now on account he was one,” said Dean. You rested your head against him, a small tension in his body at the touch before it dissipated. “I’m sorry for how I acted, all of it. You were terrified all the time and-”

“You tried to help me Dean. You did help me. We both were assholes,” you said taking a deep breath. “Let’s start over.”

“I’d like that,” he said, kicking his foot off the porch, giving you a light swing like you were having your regular morning coffee together. “Do you know why I don’t like Deanie? Why I said you’d probably hurt me?” asked Dean. 

“Everyone in this town thinks you got the old chief fired because you wanted his job. But he was bad, like my ex. The things he had planned, the people he was working with…you stopped him, stopped a lot of the bad from coming to this town and people don’t get it. They think you’re the guy who made up a case and got an innocent man thrown in prison. Well fuck them Dean because you’re good and trust me, I know the difference. You don’t deserve their shit,” you said. You wrapped your arm around him, holding on tight, afraid that you might wake up and find out this was only a hopeful dream.

“Who told you that?” he asked, wrapping an arm of his own over your shoulders, pulling you close.

“The officers from the other town. They said you’ve been holding down the fort all on your own, you get harassed most days and you don’t do anything about it so they don’t hate you more. Someone has to take care of this place and no one wants to do it so you have to. I get why you were so angry that first night, why you’re angry a lot. But I didn’t need those officers to tell me you were good. I knew that a long time ago but…” you trailed off.

“You were a little scared to let me in, huh?” he said, a certain kindness in his voice that sounded like he was remembering how to do this himself. 

“Not anymore,” you said. “You’re the only real friend I have, Dean. I’ve got a lot of trust issues if you couldn’t tell.”

“You realize that you were trespassing at this residence by squatting here,” said Dean with a smile. “I  _guess_  as your friend I can let you crash at my place.”

“Cut a girl some slack. I was on the run,” you said, Dean’s chest rumbling from a tiny laugh. “I don’t have a lot of things. I’ll be gone in a few days tops.”

“As much time as you need sweetheart.”

 

“Hey,” said Dean, knocking on the door to his guest room that night. You’d never seen him without his uniform on. He looked downright adorable in his tee and flannel pants. “You need anything before bed?”

You looked around at your room, a nice warm big bed, your belongings packed up in the corner with help from Dean earlier. You had your own bathroom and a glass of water by your bed. You felt like you could sleep safely for the first time in years.

“I’m good, Dean. Is there anything I can get you?” you asked, giving him a sleepy smile that he returned.

“I’m a simple man, Y/N. I don’t need much and I got everything I need,” he said. “If…you decide to stay that is.”

“What do you mean?” you asked, tilting your head as he leaned against the doorframe, a sliver of shyness on his features.

“I like you in the not like a friend sort of way. You were, strangely, the nicest anyone has been to me in a long, long time. You’re different. I want to know you aren’t scared. You look…I don’t like how you look when you’re scared, how you sound on the phone. It makes me feel wrong inside. Sitting there in bed…you look happy and relaxed. You don’t have to date me. We can be roommates if you want. I just-”

“You really are a simple man,” you said. “You just need someone to love.”

“Not someone. Just you,” he said, giving you a smile. “If you want to give an asshole cop like me a chance.”

“If you want to give a run away, law breaker, liar like me one I’m down for a date tomorrow night,” you said. 

“Alright then,” he said with a smile. He spun around, walking away but his fingers still on the doorframe. “Sure you don’t need anything?”

“I’m fine Dean. I really am now,” you said softly.

“Want your door shut?” he asked, reaching to pull it closed.

“You can leave it open. You won’t let anything happen to me,” you said, a small blush running over Dean’s face.

“You know it,” he said. “Night, Y/N.”

“Dean?” you asked, catching him in his tracks. “You really don’t work all those hours, do you.”

“People assume I’m on duty if I have my uniform on. You did,” said Dean. You raised an eyebrow and he chuckled. “I knew something was up. I told you I’d be there to help you and after I destroyed my number I kind of had to be at the station in case you needed me.”

“You didn’t have to,” you said.

“No but I wanted to,” said Dean.

“Thank you,” you said. Dean wasn’t going to say you were welcome, he was simply going to smile and let you know he’d do it again in heartbeat. “Night Dean.”

“Night Y/N. Give a shout if you need me.”

 

“Officer Deanie, are you harassing Y/N?” asked one of the former vigilante men in town the next night at the diner. “Let the poor woman eat in peace.”

“Stop harassing my boyfriend Jerry. Fuck off while you’re at it,” you said, giving him a dark smile before turning your attention away. He was gone soon and Dean was smiling to himself. “What? Guy’s a dick.”

“I’m your boyfriend now?” asked Dean with a laugh. “I guess the date’s going well.”

“I was going to let you know when we got home but ya know, why keep you in suspense,” you said.

“You’re going home with me are you?” teased Dean.

“Considering I live there, yeah bud, I am,” you said, stealing a piece of Dean’s pie.

“Lucky me,” said Dean, grabbing your wrist and popping the pie in his mouth before you could take a bite.

“You’re going to be trouble aren’t you?” you said, Dean smiling as he stayed leaned over the table looking at you.

“I’ll be the good kind of trouble,” he said, smiling wider as you leaned over, your face close to his.

“I wouldn’t want my life to be boring now, would I?” you said, stopping just short of Dean’s lips, letting him come the rest of the way. 

It was slow and simple, fun and new. Dean was smiling his soft lips against you when you realized you’d curled up your own. This man would never hurt you. He’d keep you safe and let you be there for him. He’d be your best friend and more someday.

“Life with you could never be boring sweetheart,” said Dean. You nodded when he sat back, a little confusion crossing his face. “Y/N?”

“Okay,” you said to yourself.

“Okay what?” he asked.

“I’m excited is all. It feels different this time. I’m going to be okay with you Dean Winchester,” you said. Dean took his turn to shake his head.

“No you aren’t,” he said. “You’re not settling for okay. You’re going to be happy and if I don’t make you that way, I want you to find it with someone else.”

“That’s how I know you’re different Dean. You care. It’s not love yet but it feels like this is where we’re supposed to end up,” you said.

“I know how I feel but how can you be sure?” asked Dean. “I want to take this as slow as we need to. I don’t want to scare you off.”

“You’re a simple man, Dean. I’m a simple woman. I’ve done enough running in my life. I want to start running towards something, something that’ll be mine as much as I’m theirs, namely the blonde sat across from me right now smiling liking an idiot,” you said. Dean reached over the table to hold your hand in his, pausing just a moment before responding.

“Okay,” he said, giving you a smirk. “But I might have already started falling for you before I knew we were doing this whole running analogy.”

“Falling, running, what does it matter? I just know you’re going to be the best thing that ever happened to me,” you said, Dean sliding out of his seat, holding out a hand for you. “Date over already?”

“Over? Sweetheart you and me, we’re just getting started.”

 

“I didn’t know we had a lake,” you said the next day, plopping down in your fold up chair, the cooler between you and Dean.

“Did you just grab a map of the country, twirl your finger around and wherever it landed, that’s where you were going to go?” asked Dean, handing you a drink.

“The first two times yes. Not here though. I liked the name,” you said.

“I get it. A haven, it’s somewhere safe from harm,” said Dean, glancing over with a smile. 

“It’s lived up to it’s name,” you said. “Parts of it have.”

“What parts would those be?” said Dean with a laugh.

“Shut up, Winchester,” you said, pushing on his arm as he laughed more. You were quiet for a beat, listening to the calm water.

“Thank you,” said Dean. You titled your head over to him and there was just a hint of blush there. He really was cute when he blushed.

“For what?” you asked quietly, reaching over to take his hand. 

“Calling me. For hating me but still calling every single time. For trusting that I’d always come if you needed me,” said Dean.

“I never hated you. I was intimidated…” you said. Dean nodded and gave your hand a gentle squeeze.

“I’m never going to do those things to you, promise,” he said, running his fingertips over the back of your hand. “I got to say one thing though.”

“Shoot,” you said, Dean smirking to himself.

“This whole town hates me for getting rid of the corruption. Trust me, I’ve tried to change the perception that I’m the bad guy but that’s what I am here. The asshole cop. You’re going to deal with a lot of crap if we stay here,” said Dean.

“Dean, we aren’t running away. I got your back from now on and if anyone wants to mess with you-”

“You’re cute,” said Dean, breaking you from your thought. “You being all…protective. It’s so cute.” Crap you could feel the blush on your face. “Aw, is someone getting-”

“You’ve been blushing since the second I moved in, dude,” you said. “I think you have a crush on me.”

“A crush on my girlfriend? Oh what a shame that is,” said Dean, letting go of your hand to pull you and your chair up against his. He really was that strong. “Y/N, I promise, I really never will-”

“You’ll be my haven and I’ll be yours Dean. You don’t scare me,” you said. “I just have to get used to that.”

“We’ll take it slow,” said Dean, throwing an arm over your shoulders that left you giggling. “What? You want a kiss or something sweetheart?” He smiled and gave you a quick peck on the lips.

“I’m really glad I moved here, Dean, that I found you,” you said. 

“Me too, Y/N. Me too.”


End file.
